Thief Lord twoshot
by Rocker-Chick-12345
Summary: Riccio gets depressed. Warning: cutting. //COMPLETE.//
1. Losing a friend

Summary: Riccio is depressed, Warning Cutting

Disclaimer: I do not own Thief Lord :(

Also in this, Scipio never rode the Merry-Go Round

**Thief Lord two shot.**

He twirled the razor between his fingers, he'd been cutting for a while now, ever since

he found out the truth of his so called best friend. "Just a part of a little rich boys game"

he whispered.

And here he was, ready to finish what he had started. He'd

been planning for about a week now. He read the letter over one more

time. "_Guys, I'm sorry it had to end this way, I just feel like it's my time to go._

_I'll miss all of you... Even Scipio. But please continue on with your lives as if_

_nothing happened. _

_Love __Riccio_"

Pleased with himself for being able to muster up such sappiness, he smiled for the first time

in over a month. He placed the letter on the table, and walked up the stairs to his bed.

He looked around the stella one last time, then slowly slid the razor across both his wrists.

After a few minutes he started feeling drowsy, so he laid down, pulled the cover up to his chin,

and let the darkness consume him.

THIEFLORDTHIEFLORDTHIEFLORDTHIEFLORD

Bo was the first one to wake up that morning. so he decided to go downstairs to play with his kittens.

The first thing he saw was a piece of paper on the table near the stage. Being only six years old he could only

make out a few words, so he headed back upstairs to have his big brother read it for him.

"Prosper wake up." The six year old yelled to his older brother. "What Bo?" Prosper

said, sleepily. "Read this letter to me please" Bo said, sticking out his lower lip. Prosper sighed,

took the note, and read it aloud. "_Guys. I'm sorry it had to end this way, I just feel like it's my _

_time to go. I'll miss all of you... Even Scipio. But please, continue on with your lives as if nothing happened_

_love Riccio_." By the time Prosper had finished reading the letter, he was fully awake.

"Bo stay here, I'm gonna go check on Riccio." Prosper said sternly but hurriedly.

As he walked up the stairs he bacame aware to a horrible smell. And when he saw Riccio,

his fear multiplied. Riccio was ghostly pale, and was unusually motionless. When Prosper pulled back the covers,

and saw all the blood, he knew the Riccio was gone, but wasn't gonna give up. "No. Come on Riccio wake up."

Prosper said, while giving him CPR. But after a few minutes he knew it was to late. He hugged Riccio's body

to him as he sobbed. After a few minutes of crying, Prosper heard the ringing of the doorbell, indicating that

Scipio had returned. Everyone but Riccio had accepted the fact that Scipio was rich, and he was just trying to help

them. Prosper went down and let Scipio in without asking for the password, which always made Scipio mad.

Prop, what've I told you about answering the door without-" Scipio started angrily, but stopped when he saw

the tears streaming down Prospers face. "What's wrong Prop?"Scipio asked gently. But he didn't get an answer,

instead Prosper collapsed into his arms, and started sobbing harder than ever.

* * *

I don't know where this came from. One night it just poured right out of me. But the second part should be up soon.

Please read and review.


	2. The end

Summary: Riccio is depressed, Warning Cutting

Disclaimer: I do not own Thief Lord :(

**Thief Lord two shot.**

After the shock wore off, Scipio wrapped his arms aroung the younger boys shaking frame. After a second or

two Scipio realized the bottom of his shirt was wet, so he pushed Prosper back. When he saw all the blood

his eyes widened. "Prosper what happened to you?" Scipio asked in a firm but caring voice.

Instead of an answer Prosper grabbed his wrist and pulled him upstairs.

When Scipio saw the pool of blood surrounding Riccio he went weak in the knees and collapsed next to him.

"What happened" Scipio asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "H-he ki-killed himse-self" Prosper replied,

choking on his sobs. "Prop what's going on, why are you crying?" Bo asked as he walked into the room.

"N-nothing Bo, go get Mosca and Hornet for me, will ya?" Prosper said doing his best to cover Riccios lifeless body.

"Okay" Bos said in reply, smiling to lighten the mood. After a few minutes Prosper and Scipio heard footsteps on the stairs,

indicating that Hornet and Mosca were coming up. "Prop what's wrong Bo said you were crying?" Hornet said as she reached the top step. Prosper didn't answer, he just took the note out of his pocket and told her to read it out loud.

When she was finished both her and Mosca had confused facial expressions and Scipio and Prosper had began to

sob again quietly. "Somebody better tell me what's going on right NOW, where is Riccio" Mosca yelled so loud, his voice

echoed off the walls. Prosper stepped out of the way to reveal Riccios body. "What did you do to him?" Mosca asked

angrily. "You read the letter, he did this to himself." Prosper replied, angry that Mosca thought that he or Scipio would

do something like this. "We all should have noticed something was wrong. He never smiled, never joked, and he

always kept to himself." Hornet said as tears dripped of her face onto her sweater. "Yeah and we did nothing to

stop it" Mosca said, suddenly becoming interested in a loose string on his sweatshirt. "There was nothing we could do."

Prosper said, also lookig down. "W-we should give him a pro-proper burial" Scipio said, breaking the awkward silence

that had filed the room. "Yeah we should" Hornet said, as she rubbed her hands across her face to wipe off the tears.

**THE END.**

_Epilogue _

_Scipio placed the headstone he and Prosper had carved at the head of the dirt mound._

_"We all miss you Riccio." Scipio said. "Yeah you better come back soon so we can have some more fun" Bo said,_

_not understanding the situation completely. And with one last look, the gang, minus Riccio turned to go. _

* * *

Well here it is. I hope you liked it. I felt really sorry for Bo, but I just had to put it in. Please read and review.

Love,

Black-and-White-Rainbows89

* * *

I am currently working on three different stories called, Without a trace: A tornado rips through Camp and knocks the members of connect 3 unconscious, and when they come to they are the only people there. The entire world is deserted. Sort of like I Am Legend without the weird monsters. Story number 2, Camp Thieves: Scipio and the gang learn of a camp that has quite a few rich kids there, so they sign up as students to steal from them, but when they get there they are to busy rocking out to steal anything. What camp is it? Camp Rock of course. Sucky summary. story number 3, Surprising secrets, a girl gets caught in an explosion and loses her memory. At the orphanage she is staying at she here's off a place called Camp Rock, and is dying to go there. And when she finds out the orphanage cook got a job as the head chef there, she pretends to be Mitchie Torres. When she gets there she lies and says her mom is the president of Hot Tunes TV in China. But when she gets her memory back she finds out she's a popstar from Canada. But she also has a dark ast that comes back to haunt her. Can Shane and the rest of the gang save her before it's to late?.

Review and tell me witch one you want to see up first.


End file.
